Sang de Corbeau sous la Soleil
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Défi n13 du Poney Fringant, sur le thème d'Halloween. Une innocente Hobbite fait sa lessive.


**Je crois bien avoir enfin trouvé une idée pour ce 13****ème**** défi et son thème d'Halloween. C'est parti pour une quasi-improvisation en bonne et due forme !**

**Disclaimer : un univers made in J.R.R. Tolkien, tous droits réservés.**

**Je précise qu'il ne s'agit pas de la Rosie de Sam, mais d'une autre Rose. **

Sang de Corbeau sous la Soleil

Ou

Les Lavandières

Rose sourit. Elle tendit la main vers sa petite sœur.

— Viens, Lilas, tu peux m'accompagner aujourd'hui, si tu veux.

— Où qu'on va ?

— À la rivière.

— Alors ze viens !

Lilas mis sa petite main dans celle de Rose, qui avait chargé un lourd panier sur son autre bras, et toutes deux quittèrent le Smial familial. De là au Brandevin, le chemin n'était pas long, car il s'agissait simplement de traverser Hobbitebourg, mais les deux sœurs prirent tout leur temps pour flâner, saluer leurs voisins et amis, et même pour goûter un morceau de fromage au marché. De temps en temps, aussi, Rose se fatiguait de porter son panier et le posait sur le sol, ne repartant que quand son bras reprenait quelque vigueur. Ainsi, alors la Soleil était à son zénith quand Lilas et Rose étaient parties, elle se prélassait à présent dans un ciel d'après-midi. Mêlé aux éclats de rire, le martèlement des battoirs sonnait comme une mélodie joyeuse et champêtre. Un puissant parfum de savon monta aux narines de Lilas qui éternua bruyamment, puis éclata de rire à sa propre réaction. L'air avait un parfum d'herbe fraîche et de terre humide quand les deux sœurs parvinrent au lavoir.

— Bonjour Rose ! s'exclama l'une des Hobbites.

— Bonjour Rosie, tu nous amènes ta petite Lilas ? fit une autre.

— Bonjour vous toutes ! répondit Rose d'un ton plein d'entrain en posant son gros panier près de l'une grande cuve. Lilas, est-ce que tu préfères rester avec nous ou bien aller jouer avec les autres enfants ?

— Zouer avec toi.

— Mais moi je ne vais pas jouer, ma petite marmotte, je vais travailler.

— D'accord.

— Si tu restes avec moi, il faudra être bien sage. C'est promis ?

— Voui.

— Tu es gentille.

Rose ouvrit son panier et en sortit un gros sac de toile ainsi qu'une petite planche de bois peinte d'un bleu lumineux. Elle s'agenouilla sur la planche, devant la cuve, et ouvrit son sac : il regorgeait de linge d'une propreté parfois discutable. Au fond du panier se trouvait encore un baluchon plus petit contenant des instruments et bois et quelques vieux pots de confiture pleins d'un liquide gluant et coloré. Sans perdre de temps, Rose se mit à l'ouvrage. D'abord, trier : un à un, Rose sortit les draps, les chiffons et les vêtements qui occupaient le sac et en fit deux tas devant elle. Le premier comportait les pièces vraiment sales, et Rose les jeta sans ménagement dans la cuve d'eau chaude. Dans son sac, elle prit une grosse boîte qui glissait entre ses mains, l'ouvrit, et en extirpa une pleine poignée de savon jaunâtre mêlé de sable noir. Le savon rejoignit le linge dans la cuve et, pendant qu'il fondait, Rose s'occupa du deuxième tas.

Ces tissus-là étaient blancs, propres et destinés à une autre bassine. Rose désirait les teindre de couleurs vives pour transformer les vieux draps en joyeux jupons. Tout en sortant son matériel de teinture, Rose mit en garde sa petite sœur :

— Maintenant Lilas, je vais utiliser des produits puissants, alors je préfèrerais que tu ailles jouer plus loin pendant que je m'occupe de ça.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Parce que ça serait dommage que tu renverses les couleurs et que tu taches ta jolie robe, non ?

— Et toi, tu vas pas en faire, des taches ?

— Non, je ferai attention. Tiens, si tu allais retrouver la petite Daisy qui arrive avec sa maman ? Vous allez bien vous amuser, toutes les deux.

— D'accord, j'y vais.

Rose embrassa sa petite sœur avant de la laisser retrouver son amie, et s'amusa de voir Lilas s'extasier sur les rubans roses que Daisy arborait dans ses cheveux bouclés. Elle revint ensuite à son ouvrage et à son linge. Dans la cuve, le savon s'était à présent mêlé à l'eau et dégageait un parfum poivré et entêtant. Rose prit dans ses affaires un grand bâton de bois poli par un usage répété, et s'en servit pour remuer le linge. Autour d'elle, les autres lavandières échangeaient des plaisanteries ou chantonnaient tranquillement tout en maniant leur battoir avec énergie. Rose ramena derrière ses oreilles quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, puis laissa reposer sa lessive pour s'occuper de sa teinture. Mélanger ces deux besognes lui promettait quelques longues heures de travail, mais aucune des deux ne pouvait plus attendre, car Rose attendait la visite prochaine de ses oncles, tantes et cousins, et le linge de maison devrait alors être aussi éclatant que les vêtements des hôtes.

Rose se releva, et l'engourdissement ressenti dans ses jambes après avoir dû rester agenouillée sur sa planche de bois la fit légèrement grimacer. Elle posa son matériel en équilibre au sommet du tas de linge et transporta le tout vers une bassine plus petite, à quelques pieds du lavoir. L'eau y était également brûlante. Rose y ajouta une mesure d'un sel précieux, qui allait lui permettre de faire tenir la couleur sur les tissus. Ce sel était récolté à grand-peine au fond de la rivière, mais sa qualité était de premier ordre.

Après avoir attendu quelques instants que le sel fonde, Rose choisit dans ses pots de couleur un rouge cramoisi et, à l'aide d'une spatule, en versa la moitié dans la bassine avec précaution. Elle se pencha ensuite par-dessus pour surveiller que la teinture se mêlait bien à l'eau et ne s'accumulait pas en colle dans le fond du bac. Tout avait l'air d'aller. Rose ajouta au mélange deux grands draps et les fit longuement remuer dans l'eau rouge pour les imprégner de la couleur. Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida à laisser sa teinture reposer, récupéra son bâton et inspira profondément en se massant le bas du dos pour soulager la douleur sourde qui commençait à y naître. De la teinture émanait une odeur très puissante, comme un concentré envahissant de tous les parfums de la terre.

Rose fronça le nez et s'éloigna de la bassine. Revenue au lavoir, elle dut repêcher les pièces de son linge qui s'étaient aventurés un peu trop loin dans l'eau bouillante, et en retira son bras rougi et douloureux. Armée d'une brosse qu'elle avait enduite d'un peu de son savon grossier, Rose entreprit ensuite de frotter vigoureusement tous les vêtements sales. Laver, frotter, relaver, battre le linge ... Rose était habituée à ce dur labeur, mais cela ne le rendait pas plus agréable, ni moins éreintant. Frotter encore, replonger dans l'eau, battre toujours ... Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, une fois toute la lessive propre, il fallait encore essorer le linge, le secouer, le plier, le ranger ... C'était interminable. Rose commençait sentir sa tête tourner.

Pour s'offrir une pause, ou au moins un petit changement dans son travail répétitif, Rose se leva en titubant sur ses jambes ankylosées et alla jeter un coup d'œil à sa teinture. Le résultat était décevant, car la couleur n'était toujours pas bien fixée sur les draps. Rose maudit intérieurement l'absurde entêtement dont elle avait fait preuve en préférant fabriquer elle-même ses couleurs, plutôt que d'emprunter celles de sa mère. À contrecœur, elle rajouta une dose de sel et remua les draps en ignorant la souffrance sournoise qui remontait dans ses bras fatigués.

L'odeur de la teinture était tellement forte que l'air en devenait presque irrespirable. Pourtant, Rose voyait la Soleil décliner dans le ciel, et s'efforça de redoubler d'ardeur pour gagner du temps. Elle s'approcha d'un deuxième bassin pour y lancer une deuxième opération de teinture, y versa le sel fixateur et retourna chercher ses pots de couleur. Parmi eux, elle mit la main sur un jaune vif, et emporta également le reste du pot de rouge pour donner plus d'intensité à sa première teinture. Elle posa cette décoction sur le bord du bassin, puis tenta d'ouvrir le pot de couleur jaune. Plusieurs essais y furent nécessaires, et quand le couvercle se libéra, un parfum de souffre s'en échappa, si violent que Rose crut défaillir. Elle sentit ses yeux se brouiller de larmes, comme lorsqu'elle épluchait des oignons. Pour éclaircir son regard, Rose releva la tête.

L'horreur la frappa. Autour d'elle, tout n'était plus que cataclysme. Dans un coucher de soleil sanglant, les lavandières prises de folie se livraient entre elle à une lutte acharnée, se mordant, se griffant et se frappant violemment à coups de battoirs. Aux cris de douleurs répondaient les cris de haine, et les visages étaient déformés par une hystérie véhémente. Dans leur délire, les lavandières ne se préoccupaient pas des hideuses créatures qui avaient surgi de l'ombre, mais Rose, épouvantée, les voyait bien. Ces monstres au corps noir bardé de métal et à l'allure féroce, venus de nulle part et armés jusqu'aux dents, saccageaient le lavoir et massacraient les laveuses qui passaient à leur portée. L'un d'eux, armé de torches, incendia le toit de chaume, et la cuve du lavoir se mit à vomir un sang noirâtre et bouillonnant. Figée de terreur et d'impuissance, Rose vit un monstre arracher une tête, un autre trancher une gorge, un autre encore dévorer un bras. Loin de s'enfuir ou de se protéger, les lavandières continuaient de s'entre-tuer, alors que le feu gagnait et que leurs visages se couvraient de sang et de cendres. Quand le toit s'effondra, piégeant pêle-mêle démons et laveuses et répandant dans l'air une immonde odeur de chair grillée, Rose vit que la Soleil avait disparu et que le ciel était à présent infesté d'une nuée de corbeaux charognards aux becs acérés, et dont les cris aigus et macabres lui glaçaient le sang. Mais un autre cri la terrifia davantage encore que tout ce qu'elle ce à quoi elle venait d'assister : isolée au milieu d'un Brandevin boueux et violent, Lilas se débattait vainement contre la traîtrise de l'eau qui la suffoquait. Rose vit sa tête plonger sous l'eau, en sortir, puis disparaître à nouveau ...

— LILAS !

— Rose ? Rosie, ça va ?

— Tu arrives à parler ? Dis quelque chose !

— Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait peur, à hurler comme ça !

— Comment tu te sens ? Mieux ?

Rose ouvrit les yeux sur le ciel nocturne, paisible et étoilé. Elle était allongée à même le sol, et les visages soucieux de ses amies Hobbites étaient penchés sur elle. Tant bien que mal, Rose se redressa et s'assit, avant de regarder autour d'elle.

La nuit était tombée, mais ses yeux distinguaient sans mal les contours du lavoir. Il était intact. Aucune lavandière ne s'y affairait encore, mais aucun cadavre n'y flottait non plus. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de monstre. Les lavandières qui lui parlaient d'une voix douce ne portaient pas de marques de coups ni de blessures. Près d'elle, Lilas lui caressait l'épaule, l'air intriguée et inquiète, mais en dehors de cela parfaitement calme et parfaitement vivante. L'une des Hobbites apporta un bougeoir pour faire un peu de lumière.

Les pots de teinture étaient renversés, et leur contenu s'écoulait lentement. Le rouge mêlé au jaune laissait une traînée orange sur la terre noire.

**Ah, les lavandières. Depuis le temps que je voulais leur rendre hommage.**

**Bref. Maintenant vous savez qu'en Comté, à défaut de champignons hallucinogènes, vous pouvez toujours essayer la teinture. **


End file.
